ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Kart Krash (2019 game)
Kart Krash is a game to be released by THQ and Activision for the Xbox One, PlayStation 4, and Nintendo 3DS on January 23, 2019. Category:Video Games Category:Upcoming crossovers Plot Join Brady "John" Dibble and Runo Frank on a crossover adventure where they get trapped in a stadium full of fictional characters for a 2019 Grand Prix Adventure! Medals Gold *Patrick Star's Medal of Forgiveness *Le Roosevelt *Grand Final Silver *Eggman Nega's Medal *Silver City *Grand Final Bronze *Cory Matthews' Medal *Safety First *Grand Final Characters Non-playable Characters Announcers *Jimmy Fallon Commentators *Queen Delightful (The 7D) *Lord Starchbottom (The 7D) *General W.R Monger (Monsters VS Aliens) *Katie Current (Shark Tale) *Gingerbread Man (Shrek) *Donkey and Puss 'n' Boots (Shrek/''Shrek 2'') *Pinocchio (Shrek) *Three Little Pigs (Shrek) *Big Bad Wolf (Shrek) *Three Blind Mice (Shrek) *Queen Lillian (Shrek 2) *Roxanne Chase-Feder, Deanne McKenzie and Sally Lamonsoff (Grown Ups) *Kent Brockman (The Simpsons) *Jasper (Storks) *Gwen Stacy (Spider-Man) *King Neptune (SpongeBob Squarepants) *Karen (SpongeBob Squarepants) *Perch Perkins (SpongeBob Squarepants) *Dr. Jacques von Hamsterviel (Stitch!) Audience *Villagers (Kung Fu Panda) *Bikini Bottomites (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Various Chao *Various fish Stages *Adelaide *Camp Lakebottom *Kinkow *Ontario, Canada *Texas *New York *Blandfordshire *Rio de Janiero *Green Hill *Bygone Island *Las Vegas *California (Multiplayer) *Sydney (Multiplayer) *Wellington, New Zealand (Multiplayer) *Auckland, New Zealand (Multiplayer) Cast Original Dialogue *Roshon Fegan as Brady "John" Dibble, Fagin, Ice Bear, and Monty Monogram *Keifer Sutherland as Bobby Weston, General Warren R. Monger, and Dr. Drakken (in style of General Monger) *Joey Bragg as Runo Frank, Joey Rooney, Terence, Igor, and Knuckles the Echidna (young) *Rhys Darby as Rick Starwaller and Mayor Dennis Gobb *Jennifer Lopez as Chrissy Milo and Claire Peterson *Tress Macneille as Queen Ringfield, Hera, Lunchlady Doris, Agnes Skinner, Dolph Starbeam, Lindsey Naegle and Betty Boop *Hal Sparks as Bugs Bunny (altered pitch) *Jess Harnell as Grim Gloom, Daffy Duck, Cedric the Sorcerer, Mike the Microphone (in Grim Gloom voice), and Silver the Hedgehog *Grey Griffin as Darlene Patel, Queen Lillian (Texan accent) and Girl #7 *Hillary Duff as Lizzie McGuire and Animated Lizzie McGuire *David Spade as Marcus Higgins *Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn and Stimpson J. Cat *Christopher Lloyd as Judge Doom, Pain (in Doc Brown voice), Sleepy, and Doc Brown *Michael J. Fox as Marty McFly and Bashful *Kevin Chamberlin as Bertram Winkle and Sneezy *Scott Menville as Robin/Boy Wonder, Ray the Flying Squirrel (in style of Robin) and Fisherman Bear *Avril Lavigne as Heather *Brad Pitt as Live-action Poseidon *Tara Strong as Raven and Sally Jackson *Mel Brooks as Bigweld, Live-action Hades, and King Neptune (in Bigweld voice) *Reese Witherspoon as Susan Murphy/Ginormica *Seth Rogen as B.O.B and Grizzly Bear *Will Arnett as The Missing Link and Live -action Zeus *Laura Bailey as Serah Farron and Gamora *Hugh Laurie as Dr. Cockroach Ph.D *Kelly Osbourne as Hildy Gloom *Martin Short as Stefano *Sacha Baron Cohen as King Julien *Jeremy Shada as Finn the Human *Adrian Pasdar as Iron Man *Steve Downes as John-117/Master Chief *Charles Martinet as Mario and Sportacus *Zendaya as K.C Cooper *Kirsten Storms as Zenon and Bonnie Rockwaller *Cheri Oteri as 2007 Sleeping Beauty *Maurice LaMarche as Benny the Cab, Grumpy and King Leonidas *Kevin Michael Richardson as Happy, Big the Cat, Groot and Baby Herman *Peyton List as Emma Ross *Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport *Bradley Steven Perry as Kaz *Jake Short as Oliver *Seth McFarlane as Peter Griffin, Herbie the Car (speaking voice) and Scrooge McDuck (in style of Peter Griffin) *Ari Rubin as Quasimodo *Keith David as 'Thel Vadam/Arbiter *Hugh Grant as the Mayor of London *Andy Milokanis as Danny *James Adomian as Future-worm *Ryan Quincy as Robo-carp 2001 *Lacey Chabert as Princess Elise *Tom Kenny as SpongeBob SquarePants, the Ice King, and Talking Hank *Maria Bamford as Talking Ginger *Clancy Brown as Eugene H. Krabs *Brian Doyle Murray as Captain Knuckles and the Flying Dutchman *Matt L. Jones as Pig and Hector Flanagan *Will Ryan as Dopey and Oogie Boogie *Julia Michaels as herself *Conrad Vernon as Insectosaurus and Mason *Veronica Dunne as Marisa Miller *Shailene Woodley as Beatrice "Tris" Prior *Debby Ryan as Jessie Prescott *Ben Stiller as Alex the Lion *David Schwimmer as Melman the Giraffe *Chris Rock as Marty the Zebra *Jada Pinkett Smith as Gloria the Hippopotamus *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz *Various voices* as the crowd and all singers of the MU anthem *Tessa Netting as Hazel *Aimee Carrero as Princess Elena and Vega *Isabella Monet as CJ and Leni Loud *Hannah Leigh Dworkin as Lori Loud *Jace Norman as Henry Hart/Kid Danger *Rowan Blanchard as Riley Matthews *Sabrina Carpenter as Maya Hart *Christy Carlson Romano as Kim Possible *Will Friedle as Ron Stoppable *Alyson Stoner as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Corey Burton as Black Narcissis, Robbie Rotten, Squidward Tentacles, Zeus, Yen Sid and Mermaidman *Miley Cyrus as Lola and Hannah Montana *Karan Brar as Ravi Ross *Carolyn Lawrence as Sandy Cheeks *Selena Gomez as Alex Russo *Hallie Eisenberg as Erika *Skylar Stecker as herself *Colleen Villard as Miles "Tails" Prower/Boom Tails, Billy (in Andy voice), Andy and Young Monique *Jim Cummings as Santa Claus, Negaduck and Principal Skinner (in Negaduck voice) *Raven Symone as Raven Baxter and Monique *Ben Savage as Male UNSC Marine #1 (XBOX One post-credits scene) and Pac-Man *Chris Edgerly as Male UNSC Marine #2 (XBOX One post-credits scene), Troy McClure, Philoctetes and Shadow the Hedgehog *Mike Pollock as Dr. Eggman and Eggman Nega *Drake Bell as Jack Frost *Jennifer Love Hewitt as Melinda Gordon *Frank Welker as Abu, Dragon and Fred *Amy Poehler as The Tooth Fairy, 2007 Snow White and Joy *Jonah Hill as Tighten *Natalie Portman as herself and Jacqueline Kennedy *Hugh Jackman as The Easter Bunny *Frances McDormand as Captain Chantel Dubois *Alex Hirsch as Grunkle Stan, Soos Ramirez and Bill Cipher *Mike Myers as Shrek *Mark Moseley as Mushu *Jay Leno as Crystal Ball *Dove Cameron as Mal *Sofia Carson as Evie *Cameron Boyce as Carlos, Conor, and Luke Ross *Booboo Stewart as Jay *Kirsten Chenoweth as Descendants Maleficent *Walt Dorhn as Rumpelstiltskin *James Sie (in style of Monkey) as Chicken Chuck *Miranda May as Lou and Hipster #1 *Skai Jackson as Zuri Ross *Paul Rugg as Lord Starchbottom *John DiMaggio as Jake the Dog, Bender Bending Rodregiez, and The Back son *Lucy Liu as Viper *Jimmy Fallon as himself *Angelina Jolie as Tigress and 2014 Maleficent *Thomas Wilson as Mantis *David Cross as Crane *Jackie Chan as Monkey *Jack Black as Po *Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star *Lea Michele as Rachel Berry *Sherri Sheperd as Florrie *Eric Jacobson as Zuba *Pete Browngardt as Uncle Grandpa *Chloe Langas Stephanie *Magnus Scheving as Sportacus *Stefan Karl Stefansson as Robbie Rotten *Gudmundur Thor Karasson as Ziggy *Ronald Binion as Pixel *Aymee Garcia as Trixie *Jodi Eichelberger as Stingy *David Matthew Feldman as Mayor Milford Meanswell *Julie Westwood as Bessie Busybody *Tina Fey as Roxanne Ritchi *Bridgit Mendler as Teddy Duncan *Leigh Allyn-Baker as Amy Duncan and Queen Delightful *Doug Lawrence as Sheldon J. Plankton, Tri-Butt, Macho Taco and Powdered Toast Man (in style of Plankton) *Dee Bradley Baker as Perch Perkins, The Shrine, Shredlock, Fender (in Robin Williams-esque style), Perry the Platypus and Kent Brockman *Allison Janney as Gladys Sharp *Jennifer Coolidge as Aunt Fanny and Ger-mama *Jessica Chanstain as Gia, Shego and The Mind *Bryan Cranston as Vitaly *Olivia Stuck as Dawn Buckets *Tiffany Espensen as Belinda *Owen Wilson as Lightning McQueen *Roger Craig Smith as Sonic the Hedgehog/Boom Sonic, Ezio Auditorre, Loki, Larry the Lobster, and Clerk #1 *Bill Farmer as Goofy and Pluto *Jen Taylor as Cortana *Nika Futterman as Female UNSC Marine (XBOX One post-credits scene), Asaji Ventress, Belle Pepper and Sticks the Badger *Jacob Bertrand as Kirby Buckets *Kathleen Turner as Jessica Rabbit *Will Sasso as Eddie Valiant *Steve Carell as Hammy and Gru *Bruce Willis as RJ *Jaleel White as Classic Sonic the Hedgehog and Steve Urkel *Justin Timberlake as Sir Artie *Cameron Diaz as Princess Fiona *Stephen Kearins as Principal Mitchell *Lori Alan as Pearl Krabs *Suzi Barrett as Mrs. Buckets *Dan Castellaneta as Homer Simpson, Grampa Abe Simpson, Itchy, Kodos, Groundskeeper Willie, Mayor Quimby, Barney Gumble, Mr. Burns' Lawyer, Gil Gunderson, Sideshow Mel, and Krusty the Clown *Julie Kavner as Marge Simpson, Patty Bouvier, and Selma Bouvier *Nancy Cartwright as Bart Simpson, Nelson Muntz, Ralph Wiggum, Kearney Zzyzwicz, and Rufus *Yeardley Smith as Lisa Simpson *Hank Azaria as Chief Wiggum, Moe Syzslak, Bumblebee Man, Apu Nahasapeemapetilon, Comic Book Guy, Professor John Frink, Superintendent Gary Chalmers, Carl Carlson, Sea Captain, and Snake Jailbird *Harry Shearer as Mr. Montgomery "Monty" Burns, Waylon Smithers, Kent Brockman, Principal Seymour Skinner, Kang, Scratchy, Lenny Leonard, Ned Flanders, and Reverend Timothy Lovejoy *Tahj Mowry as Wade Load *Matthew Mercer as Espio the Chameleon *Andy Richter as Mort *Kelsey Grammer as Sideshow Bob *Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn and Maddie Fitzpatrick *Olivia Olson as Vanessa Doofenshmirtz and Joanna Anderson *Michael Naughton as Mr. Buckets *Ross Lynch as Austin Moon *Laura Marano as Ally Dawson *Raini Rodregiez as Trish *Calum Worthy as Dez *Auli'i Cravalaho as Moana *Dwane Johnson as Maui *Alan Tudyk as King Candy *Mary Jo Catlett as Mrs. Puff *Peter Capaldi as Twelth Doctor *Nora Dunn as Janet Smythe *Kira Kosarin as Phoebe Thunderman *Audrey Whitby as Cherry *Landry Bender as Cyd Ripley *Lauren Taylor as Shelby Marcus *Gus Kamp as Barry Eisenberg *Ricky Garcia as Naldo Montoya *Bob Costas as Bob Cutlass *Darrell Waltrip as Darrell Waltrip *Mila Kunis as Meg Griffin *Maya Rudolph as Deanne McKenzie, Aunt Cass Hamada and 2007 Rapunzel *Salma Hayek as Roxanne Chase-Feder and Kitty Softpaws *Maria Bello as Sally Lamonsoff *Donald Trump as himself *Mitchell Musso as Jeremy Johnson *Rainn Wilson as Gallaxhar *Kelly Hu as Stacy Hirano *Tom McGrath as Skipper *Logan Lerman as Percy Jackson *Alexandra Daddario as Annabeth Chase *Brandon T. Jackson as Grover Underwood *Tom McGrath as Skipper *Chris Miller as Kowalski *Christopher Knights as Private *Dan Green as Rico *Amy Sedaris as The Fashion *Will Ferrell as Megamind *Brad Pitt as Metro Man *Bill Murray as 2004 Garfield *Jack Griffo as Max Thunderman *Maile Flanagan as Female Officer #1 *Alec Baldwin as Makunga *Lil P' Nut as Louie Preston *Cindy Robinson as Amy Rose/Boom Amy and Jackal *Barack Obama as himself *Elisa Gabrielli as Nana *Tate Donovan as Hercules *Josh Keaton as Young Hercules and Animated Kirby Buckets *Cody Cameron as Ronald McDonald (in style of Pinocchio from Shrek) *Stephen Colbert as The President *Antonio Banderas as Puss 'n' Boots *Eddie Murphy as Donkey *Brock Baker as Troy McClure *Maggie Roswell as Helen Lovejoy *Ava Acres as Young Alex *Fred Tatasciore as Jackal #2 *Linda Cardellini as Wendy Coudroy *Pamela Hayden as Milhouse van Houten and Jimbo Jones *TBA as The Soul *vanessa tafa as herself a girl with a shiny bald forehead Archival Audio *Phil Hartman (1948-1998) as Troy McClure (if you're playing as the Simpsons and if you're in their locker room, archival Troy McClure will play.) Additional Notes *The * means various voice actors like Carolyn Lawrence, Dee Bradley Baker, Leigh-Allyn Baker, Kelli Berglund, Zendaya, Olivia Olson, Rhys Darby, Dan Povenmire, Erica Schroeder, Kevin Chamberlin, Jim Cummings, Skylar Stecker, Jaleel White, Jess Harnell, Tom Kenny, Debby Ryan, Peyton List, Dove Cameron, Sofia Carson, Miley Cyrus, Corey Burton, Eddie Murphy, Laura Marano, Ross Lynch, Frances McDormand, Tiffany Espensen, and more. *The Marvel Cinematic Universe actors return to reprise their roles. This includes Josh Brolin, Natalie Portman, Chadwick Boseman, Cobie Smulders etc. Allusions *''Mona Lisa: This famous painting is one of the paintings at the Museum room. General *Kevin Feige confirmed that a large portion of fan favorited Marvel Cinematc Universe characters such as Skurge, Karl Mordo, Wong, War Machine, and Falcon wouldn't appear in the game. There was a lot of controversy surrounding Thanos' snap, whether it would have an effect on the game, as a small portion of characters who died in The Decimation still appear in the game. However, Feige confirmed that the game is non-canon, and has no effect on the Marvel Cinematic Universe continuity whatsoever. Feige also confirmed that none of the characters from the Netflix/Hulu series would be appearing in the game, with the character rights only being secluded around the films. *There will be a sequel based on the Tokyo 2020 Olympics releasing the following year. However, Disney didn't announce it yet. *Features mixes of characters from Disney, Cartoon Network, DreamWorks, Nickelodeon etc. *Although the game takes place after ''Monsters University, the Monsters University Anthem is played and sung by Everyone including the participants of all the races of the game where Monsters University sponsors, the anthem was sung before all of the boss races in the game and it was sung before the final race of the game.